Secuestrada
by Mizuki-Yamada
Summary: La academia alius secuestra a Celia/Haruna ante los ojos de Jude su hermano, la encierran e intentan estudiarla y saber... ¿Por qué ella fue capaz de parar el balón negro? mientras El Raimon reúne jugadores y juega contra la academia ella escapa y se reúne con su equipo, pero Alius no la dejara en paz tan fácilmente... Y se decidirán a capturarla cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

La historia se situa cuando la academia Alius ataca al instituto raimon, Esta narrado con los nombres en español, es decir, nada de HARUNA SOLO CELIA.

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece!** SUELE NARRAR CELIA/HARUNA**

**Celia tiene el pelo largo, hasta los codos mas o menos.**

**Capitulo 1: Secuestrada**

_"Celia estaba en el club de futbol ordenando cuando oyo gritos afuera. Salio y vio a los balnes negros destrozando el instituto, se dirigio al campo, alli vio a un equipo de futbol extraño, un peliverde llamado Janus giro la cabeza hacia a ella. Luego volvio a mirar a los veteranos,Celia vio a uno de los jugadores de los veteranos en el suelo y se dirigio hacia alli. Intento hablar conel pero no respondia estaba inconsciente y rojo, Intentaba que recobrara la conciencia cuando uno de llos balones negros se dirigio hacia ella, instintivamente alzo la mano y una luz cego a todo el mundo, cuando acabo el resplandor Celia vio el balon en el suelo, se levanto lentamente confundida. Janus mando atraparla y llevarla a la base,la dejaron incosciente, y al mism otiempo que Janus la cogio en brazos Jude y los demas llegaban."_

Desperte en una celda poco espaciosa y gris. Me vi con el uniforme y entonces intente recrdar lo que habia pasado, Esos Aliens me han secuestrado! Vi un televisor en la pared de la esquina, en el techo aguantado por un soporte, y una camara en el otro lado. El televisor se encendio solo y vi al Raimon jugando un partido contra otro equipo. Probablemente de esos aliens. Miro hacia los barrotes y los sacudo como si se fueran a abrir. Miro hacia la camara. Tengo frio y no pienso demostrarlo, me siento en la esquina y intento pensar en algo logico. Oigo pasos. Mantengo la mirada oscura, tengo el pelo revuelto, lo pongo de lado y lo peino con mis dedos.

-Ya te has despertado. -Levanto la vista y veo al chico de pelo verde (Janus)y a su lado a uno de pelo rojo de punta (Xene) Dejo en paz a mi pelo.

-Quienes sois, que quereis? -Pregunto chico de pelo verde abre la puerta y el de rojo entra, El de verde se apoya en la pared esperando.

-Yo soy Xene y el es Janus. -dice el de rojo acercandose a mi.

-Y porque estoy aqui?

-Porque sorprendementemente tu has logrado parar un balon negro, y eso es imposible, asi que vamos a estudiarte para ver quien eres y que tienes.

-No se de que me hablas.

-Pues espero que lo sepas cuando te toque ir a la sala de estudio. Porque aqui no nos gustan los malentendidos. -dice Xene.

-... -no digo nada

-Te recomiendo que observes a tus amigos. A lo mejor ellos te dan la fuerza para seguir viva aqui, mientras tanto -Me agarra la muñeca y me pone una pulsera que emite una luz violeta, es totalmente negra y no me la puedo quitar. -Nosotros te vigilaremos. Vamonos. -dice mientras Janus cierra la puerta. Antes de marcharse me tira un un vestido, no voy a aceptar nada suyo, y el lo ha notado. Se van. Miro mi muñeca, la pulsera esta apretada y sigue emitiendo esa molesta luz. Dejo caer mi muñeca y miro hacia el televisor. Mark Jude y los demas, estan jugando realmente bien, cuando anuncian los resultados sonrio, han ganado.

Un rato despues la imagen cambia a Silvia y Nelly que hablan de mi, aprieto los puños y miro las celda, hay muchas piedras en el suelo y la celda en si es de piedra hay una pequeña ventana con barrotes. Todo los barrotes, estan electrificados. Me siento debajo de la ventana y miro al cielo, hoy hay Luna llena

**Un rato despues.**

Xene vuelve a venir a la celda.

-Ven a la sala M. No intentes nada, la pulsera no es solo una pulsera que emite una luz molesta. -dice divertido sacandome de la celda

-Que es la sala M?

-Ahora lo descubriras...

Seguidamente me lleva a una sala en la que hay otro chico,con el pelo blanco y una silla en el medio. Hay una maquina al lado de la silla

-Sientate en la silla. -Me dice Xene. Me siento sin rechistar, me engancha varios electrodos por los brazos. Ni que me fueran a interrogar. Me pone otro en el cuello. La sala es blanca y hay una pantalla en la pared a la que mira la silla.

-Vamos a poner distintas imagenes, para calcular el valor sentimental que tienes por esa persona. -dice el otro chico con un mando en la mano. Ponen la primera imagen. Es mi padre, oigo unos pitidos muy agudas y molestos, se repiten y repiten hasta que quitan la imagen.

-Tengo entendido que ese _era_ tu padre. -Recalca Xene.

-Supongo que ese Era, lo has dicho para herirme. -Me vuelvo hacia el y sonrio desafiandole -no ha funcionado.

-Tsk -Oigo a Xene soltar ese ruidito de molestia. Estoy satisfecha -Aparte de tu padre no sabemos que otros familiares tienes. -No saben que Jude es mi hermano! No lo saben no lo saben! El ritmo de mi corazon se acelera y los pitidos vuelven aunque no hay ninguna imagen. Los dos me miran interrogantes.

-Hay algo que quieras decir?

-No se de que me hablas. -digo fingiendo no haber oido los ruiditos ahora mas fuertes y agudos que varias imagenes, los pitidos se oyen a un ruido normal y no tan agudos, supongo que eso quiere decir que solo son amigos. Aparece la imagen de Jude. Los ruidos empiezan a sonar, primero suavey normal, estoy lograndocontrolar mi corazon y mi cerebro.

-Este chico parece inteligente, pero pertenecio a esa academia. Debe ser mala persona. -Me esta provocando, sabe quien es y lo hace para molestar.- Yo creo que lo mejor seria acabar de el asi -chasque los dedos y aparece una imagen suya con heridas. Oigo como los pitidos van sonando mas rapido y mas y mas y mas. Hasta que se hacen insoportables y viene otro chico.

-Que son esos pitidos se oyen en la entrada. -Dice confundido, se marcha de nuevo y los dos chicos me miran.

-Quien es ese chico? -Pregunta Xene ese asqueroso demonio diablo.

-Nadie, es solo un amigo, -la foto de las heridas vuelve a aparecer y los pitidos se hacen mas fuertes. Empiezo a marearme. Empeiza a dolerme todo el cuerpo y la cabeza muchisimo. -ES SOLO UN MALDITO AMIGO. -le grito recalcando lo de amigo.

-Interesante. No creo que la maquina este rota. -dice Xene cada vez mas divertido, Me toco la frente y bufo furiosa. Me llevan a mi celda otra vez mas agresivamente.

Paso a mi celda y miro la television, se muestra al Raimon durmiendo. Al parecer las imagenes son en directo. Antes de que Xene se vaya...

-Que hora es?

-En tu mundo, las 4 de la madrugada. -dice yendose.

**Por el dia.**

Estoy mirando la television. Mark esta hablando con Axel. Cuando Axel se va aparece otro chico, lleva una chaqueta naranja. Comienza a hablar con Mark cuando la camara enfoca a su cara sonriendo hacia ella esta Xene, he podido reocnocerla auqnue ahora lleva capucha y pelo liso y lacio. Me levanto y golpeo la puerta intentando salir. Al hacerlo la pulsera me empieza a hacer daño, Grito. Empieza a pinchar y sube por mi brazo sola, me deja arañazos muy feos y entierro mi cabeza en los brazos. La pulsera sigue asi un rato, tengo heridas muy feas en el brazo. Despues lo que hace es emitir ultra sonidos me afectan a la cabeza y me duele muchisimo, tambien empeiza a pincharme algo, como si me penetrase la piel. Agarro una piedra afilada y empiezo a dar golpes en mi muñeca, lo unico que hago es desgarrar mi piel de la muñeca y sangrar pero continuo haciendolo, Xene aparece y me ve dando golpes con la piedra sin expresion alguna en la cara. Me duele mucho la muñeca.

-Suelta eso. -Me dice Xene no se si, divertido otra vez o simplemente no le gusta que me de golpes en la pulsera, la tiro hacia el que se aparta rapidamente y empieza a abrir la celda, con el va Janus otra vez. Me miro la muñeca, la tengo cmpletamente roja por la sangre, y desgarrada. La dejo caer a mi lado.

Un rato despues enfocan a Jude me levanto lentamente Xene ha sido encargado de hacia el televisor con desesperacion, Jude esta muy malherido y esta rodeado por chicos de Alius. No estan en ningun partido, Axel intenta detener a esos que se hacen llamar academia alius. Jude cae al suelo. Los alienigenas desaparecen.

-¡No!-Grito Xene sonrie con suficiencia, voy hacia los barrotes -¡Que le estais haciendo dejadle en paz! Dejadme en paz! -Me siento en el suelo despues de zarandear los barrotes. Aparecen mas estudiantes que entran a la celda. Uno mira a Xene.

-Dormidla, no come, no duerme, le vendra bien. -Dice yendose. Retrocedo todo lo qwue puedo pero la aguja ya esta en mi piel. Y de repente lo veo todo borroso...


	2. Chapter 2

Que les parecio el primer capitulo? Espero que les haiga gustado porque aqui viene el segundo,

aqui todos tienen de 14 a 16 añ eleven no me pertenece

**Capitulo 2: No puedo creerlo.**

Jude esta en el banquillo bebiendo agua. Silvia se encarga de que nadie mencione a Celia. Estan en medio de un partido menor contra Aliens. Han acabado la segunda parte 5-0. Mark esta sentado en la porteria como siempre cuando esta pensando. Silvia se encamina hacia alli y se arrodilla.

-Tenemos que ganar como sea, no se te ocurre nada? -Pregunta Mark a Silvia.

-No... pero seguro que ocurrira algo como siempre, la entrenadora os esta haciendo entrenar duro y eso cambiara las cosas.- Vuelve al banquillo y se sienta mirando al equipo contrario. Luego mira a Jude.

-Si no nos ganais nunca recuperareis a vuestra amiga. -grita uno de los jugadores a modo de provocacion. Jude hace explotar la botella. Silvia observa como va hacia el campo con Mark.

-Voy a por otra botella de agua. Ya van 4. -susurra a Nelly. Se levanta y se dirige a una tienda que hay cerca. -Alguien me acompaña? Tori? -pregunta, no le apetece ir sola. Tori se levanta y va hablando con ella. Coge la botella de agua que coge siempre y pregunta el precio.

-Dese prisa por favor el partido va a comenzar -Dice a los que hay en la caja, uno de ellos lleva una chaqueta naranja y el otro una blanca, estan comprando agua igual que ella, lo que no comprende es porque van mas lentos...

-Silvia me voy. Tenemos que seguir en la sergunda parte. Y Jude no va a querer esperar.

-Sois del equipo Raimon? -pregunta el chico de la chaqueta naranja que lleva la capucha.

-Si -Dice Silvia mirando la hora en el reloj de ahi arriba.

-Hemos oido que La academia Alius tienen a una amiga vuestra.

-Si han sido muy malas personas y su hermano tampoco esta de buen humor.

-Tiene un hermano? -pregunta.

-Si, Jude es su hermano.

-Ah. Hemos acabado adelante. -Dicen yendose.

-Y las botellas de agua? -Pregunta silvia al ver que no se las llevan.

Ninguno le contesta y desaparecen.

**En la celda, con celia.**

Celia ha sido cambiada por una chica que puede controlar mentes. Ahora lleva unos pantalones tejanos largos y una camiseta negra de manga corta.. Todavia no ha despertado.

-Aun no ha despertado? -pregunta Xen volviendo.

-No. -dice la chica controla mentes. -le he echo comer un poco, estaba mas delgada que cuando la vi por primera vez. Y le he vendado la herida de la muñeca.

-Se la hizo ella sola intentando quitarse la pulsera.

-Y no le hizo mas daño?

-Si, es muy persistente. -Contesta.- Ha sobrevivido a la maquina de las fotos mintiendo.

-Eso no es normal, auqneu tampoco lo es que pueda parar un balon negro.

-Deberiamos tener cuidado. Ahora que ha visto a su hermano va a querer escapar.

-Te preocupas? No creeo que escape no? -La conversacion cambia cuando Xen dice vigilarla mejor. La chica se va un rato despues y Xen se queda apoyado en la pared esperando a que despierte. En la tele se oye un grito de Mark.

_**-Jude! Piensa en Celia!-**_Estas palabras hacen que Celia abra los ojos de golpe. Se levanta poco a poco. Se sienta confundida y se toca la cabeza confundida y mareada.

-Me sorprende que estes viva. -Dice Xen. Celia le mira y despues a la television Jude a marcado. Un chico llamado shawn tambien. Van 5-2

-Te hemos hecho comer. -dice Xen sabiendo que a Celia no le gustara deberles algo.

-Por mi, podiais dejarme sin comer. -Dice Celia gelidamente.

Celia mira la pulsera y ve su brazo vendado.

-Ves a la enfermeria, tenemos que sacarte sangre. -Dice Xen. Abriendo la celda. Celia se levanta...

*narra Celia

Me levanto y me dirigo a la puerta. Xen se coloca detras de mi.

-Sigue recto. -Sigo recto y llegamos a un cruce, a la derecha veo una Salida, se ve el cielo, y la luna, sigo recto e intento no pensar en ello. Cuando llego a la enfermeria me estiran el brazo y desinfectan la zona veo una aguja que se acerca, cierro los ojos pero comaprado con el dolor que he sentido estos ultimos dias, no siento nada. Me mareo un poco, me han sacado mucha sangre, me levanto cuando acaban y veo todo borroso. Me todo la frente mientras cierro lso ojos, sacudo la caebza y Xen me lleva de nuevo a la celda. Volvemos, miro hacia la izquierda, ahi esta la salida, Xen detras de mi, no hay nadie mas. Miro hacia atras y veo a Xen cruzado de brazos como si predijera lo que voy a hacer, se acerca a mi para cogerme del brazo pero le doy un codazo y salgo corriendo, la pulsera empieza a dañarme. Estoy cruzando la puerta de cristal. Xen va detras de mi corriendo, pensaba que era mas rapido, estoy en una montaña. Me giro y veo una especie de nave espacial. Me giro completamente y retrocedo, luyego sigo corriendo. Veo un coche agudizo mi vista el coche a parado. Xen esta cada vez mas cerca. Y mas gente a salido de la nave. El conductor me abre la puerta y me lleva abajo de la montaña.

-No vas a preguntarme quien soy Celia?

-No se quien es... Gracias -digo al borde de las lagrimas.

-Me llamo Travis. Vovleremos a encontrarnos, no te preocupes.

Me abraza. Xen y Janus estan a los lados del coche. La pulsera me daña.

**Algunos dias despues.**

El raimon esta entrenando. Veo a chicos que no habia visto nunca. Axel no esta. Siento una presencia detras de mi. Me giro, alli hay dos chicos. No me interesa bajo la pendiente y corro hacia el Raimon.

-Jude! -Grito mientras bajo corriendo. Los jugadores se giran hacia a mi, Jude se queda con la boca abierta. Silvia y Nelly corren a abrazarme. Jude me espera, cuando Me sueltan voy corriendo hacia el.

**4 horas despues.**

-Estabamos muy preocupadas por ti. -Dice Nelly. -a quien se le ocurre! Com ote atreves a hacer que me preocupe.-Dice cruzandose de brazos. Las tres rompemos a reir. Estamos en el autobus todos duermen. Salvo nosotras tres. Sivia me cura las heridas del brazo y Nelly me da agua.

-Que te han hecho y porque? -Me pregunta Silvia, Nelly tambien presta atencion.

-Me han sacado sangre... ha ncomprobado mis relaciones con el resto del equipo... perro hay gente que no conozco verdad?

-Si, hemos ido reclutando gente nueva, esta Shawn el chico de la bufanda, Tori la hija del (primer ministro o la del presidente? No ze -.- no lo recuerdo)y nop hay nadie mas. Porque te hicieron eso?

-Porque detuve un Balon negro... -Digo sorpendida.

-Y la pulsera esa que es?

-Pues, tiene varias funciones, aparte de soltar esa horrible luz. La pulsera empieza a sonar.

-No te la peudes quitar? -me pregunta Nelly sosteniendo mi muñeca con suavidad.

-No... y es horrible porque me hace daño.

-Y... Axel donde esta?-Pregunto con inocencia.

-El... se ha ido. -Dice Nelly bajando la vista

-Porque? -Preugunto preocupada

-No lo sabemos...-Me contesta Silvia

De repente las imagenes de Mark hablando con Xene me asaltan

La pulsera empeiza a dañarme, me muerdo el labio inferior.

-Celia que te pasa?

-La pulsera me esta clavando algo... -digo cerrando los ojos.

**Al dia siguiente**

Estoy sentada en el baquillo junto a Silvia y Nelly que me presentan a Tori que me abraza, y a Shawn que me da la mano.

-Encantada. -digo educadamente. Los dos van a entrenar. Por fin he podido cambiarme de ropa. Llevo unos pantalones largos negros, una sudadera blanca con la palabra: Epitafio.

-Que frio hace verdad? -me dice Nelly que lleva un abrigo y unos pantalones azul celeste

-Es verdad, de repente tengo frio. -Dice Silvia, que va en manga corta.

-Porque no vamos a comprarte un abrigo o algo?

-Bueno... Vale. Mark! -Dice Silvia. Mark se acerca -Vamos a comprar una cosa. Volvemos ahora en un minuto. Se lo dices tu a la entrenadora?

-Un minuto ehh? -Dice Mark que corre hacia la entrenadora

-Vamos, nos acompañas Nelly?

-Claro. -dice levantandose.

**En el centro del pueblo.**

-Bueno, y en que tienda entramos? -Pregunto confundida

-En esa -Dice Silvia señalando una tienda.a lo lejos, Apoyados en la fachada hay tres chicos. Que distingo que son Janus, Xene, y el de pelo blanco que estubo cuando me hacian la prueba de las fotografias. Silvia ya se encamina hacia alli. La agarro del brazo.

-Espera. Vamos a otra por favor. -Le digo suplicante. -O mejor, -me quito la sudadera y me uqedo yo en manga corta, la camiseta de manga corta que llevo es azul y tiene el signo de los rolling stones. -Te la regalo, yo ya no tengo frio. -Observo alos tres chicos que se cruzan de brazos, y empujoa Nelly y Silvia para que nos vayamos. La pulsera esta empezando a dañarme.

-Espera. Estas sangrando! -exclama Nelly agarrandome la muñeca.- No es nada en serio -vuelvo a mirarles. -Vamonos por favor. -suplico. -mirad ya viene Mark a buscarnos. Venga venga vamonos. Esta oscureciendo.

-Esta bien ya nos vamos. Pero tenemos que curarte eso.

**En el banquillo otra vez.**

Silvia me esta curando la herida de la pulsera con algodon, me da una bosla de hielo y me dice que la mantenga. Miro al cielo y suspiro. Todos estan en el autobus. Desde aqui se ven las estrellas.

-Que miras? -Me pregunta

-Las estrellas, estan tan bonitas hoy... -digo con una sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreir desde que volviste. No puedo creerlo, pensaba que no te volveria a ver.

-Ya... -Digo volviendo a mirarla. En la pendiente veo a una figura con una chaqueta naranja. -Vayamso ya a dormir se va ha hacer tarde. -Digo levantandome. Y llevandome a Silvia conmigo. Nos ponemos a dormir, mientras yo busco algo de abrigo para ponerme mañana. Miro la pendiente pro ultima vez antes de dormir, la figura ya no esta.

_Dos minutos antes._

*Narra Xen.

Estoy en la pendiente mirando hacia Celia. Una chica le esta curando la herida. Veo que me mira y vuelve a ese autobus con su amiga.

-Acercate a ellas... Y estas muerto. -Suena una voz a mi espalda. Me sorprendo y me giro. Saco mis manos de los bolsillos.

-Asi que tu eres el famoso Axel Blaze...

-No quiero que te acerces a ninguna, ni tampoco a los jugadores, es una advertencia. -Me dice amenazante, Sonrio con superioridad.

-No se que me vas a hacer. -digo yendome, al irme le doy en el hombro, el no hace nada.

-Es una advertencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy no tengo nada que decir, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.

**Capitulo 3: Te dije que te ibamos a vigilar.**

Narra Celia.

-Os llevasteis mi portatil? -Pregunto preoucpada.

-Si, sabiamos que cuando volvieras lo querrias. -Dice Mark, entregandomelo. Le doy las gracias y me siento en el banquillo mientras todos entrenan, me pongo mis gafas rojas que estaban dentro de la funda del portatil y empiezo a indagar.

_**Busqueda: Alius**_

_**Resultados 0,046560**_

_**-Academia Alius es derrotada por el equipo rai... +seguir leyendo**_

_**-¡Extraterrestres dicen ser de un planeta llamado Alius! +seguir leyendo**_

_**-No se encuentran datos del planeta Alius +seguir leyendo**_

_**-Multiples agencias espaciales compiten por encontrar datos de Alius +seguir leyendo**_

_**-Alius ¿planeta desconocido? +seguir leyendo**_

Pincho sobre todos los enlaces pero no me sale nada que pueda usar como informacion. Cierro el portatil y me apoyo osbre el, observo a todos entrenando, shawn es muy rapido casi alcanza a Nathan. Tori es bastante buena. Entonces mi portatil empieza a sonar. Me pongo los auriculares y lo abro, es una videollamada, la abro seria, para encontrarme con Xene y Janus.

+Te dije que te ibamos a vigilar. -va vestido con la msima ropa del otro dia.

-Celia te pasa algo? -Me pregunta Silvia, cierro un poco el portatil para que Silvia no vea nada. Me quito los auriculares.

-No no pasa nada. Emmm... donde esta el botiquin? Shawn se ha caido. -pregunto.

-En el autobus. Voy a ayudarle. -me voy correindo al autobus y cogo el botiquin.

-Dejadme ya en paz! -Digo quitando los auriculares de golpe y abriendo el portatil mientras busco el botiquin. Cuando lo encuentro me dirigo al portatil enfadada y corto la videollamada. Lo cierro y me lo llevo debaje del brazo. Me siento en el banquillo y le curo la herida de la rodilla a Shawn. El portatil vuelve a sonar. No le hago caso, y niego la llamada. Shawn vuelve al campo y a mi me vuelven a llamar. Vuelvo a negar, estuve todo el dia negando hasta la ncohe. Donde acepte.

-Pero que pasa porque no sabeis dejarme en paz?!-les grito, enfadada.

+Porque queremos desc... -comienza diciendo Xene.

-Me he hartado, dejadme ya en paz, y dejad de seguirme! Como me quito la pulsera? -Grito esto ultimo y Xen me enseña una llave Violeta, cierro los puños. El sonrie otra vez cogo un disco duro, y copio todos los archivos de mi portatil, excepto a donde ellos me puedan llamar. Me miran sin colmprender, levanto el portatil de mis peirnas y lo lanzo por los aires. Aterriza en un arbol y grito,

-¡ahi se queda!

Entnces voy a dormir. Mañana con mis ahorros comprare otro portatil. La pulsera empeiza a dañarme otra vez. Tengo la muñeca destrozada.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Me ovy a comprar, alguien me acompaña? -pregunto

-Vas a tener que empezar a ir sola Celia. Sabemos que tienes miedo pero... -Comeinza diciendo Nelly.

-Yo puedo acompañarla -Dice Tori, siento unas ganas enormes de abrazarle. -Pero de lejos, asi me aseguro de que no le pasa nada, y si le pasa algo estoy alli.

-preferimos la primera opcion pero vale, Que tienes que ir a comprar Celia?

-Pues, Agua, un poco de ropa y... Ah, si un portatil. -Todos se quedan flipando ante esto, y yo sonrio.

-Hasta ahora. -Tori se pone unos pantalones tejanos desgastados y una camiseta negra. Tiene hecha una coleta.

-Vamos? -Me pregunta

-Vamos.

Vamos caminando ella ha varios metros por detras de mi. Lo primero que voy a comprar es el portatil asi que entro en una tienda informatica compro el mas barato que hay, que es bastante buena y llega bien en memoria, lo compro sin mas ahora voy a comprar agua. Compro las botellas suficientes para todos, y compro una tambien para la entrenadora. Luego voy a por ropa, compro guantes para nelly silvia y para mi, ademas de un abrigo para silvia, despues compro guantes para los chicos. Y tambien unos para la entrenadora y veteran(hay como me gusta cuidar a la gente!) ya esta, al salir llevo la bolsa de ropa juinto a la del agua, el portatil lo llevo en la otra mano. Cuando salgo localizo a Tori y por si fuera poco, a Janus, y el otro chico. Que empiezan a caminar detras de a Tori con los labios pidiendo ayuda y me grita como si me acabara de ver.

-Celia! -Grita viniendo hacia mi corriendo saludandome con la mano. Me abraza y mira friamente a los dos chicos que hay detras de mi. Me lleva la bolsa del agua.

-Gracias, eres mi salvadora -Le digo.

-eran ellos?

-Ahora ya esta todo toma he comprado guantes para todos coge los tuyos -Le digo sonriendo y ahciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. Coge unos azules y se los pone, en esta ciudad hace mucho frio. Me paro y miro al cielo, esta empezando a nevar.

-Corramos -le digo, pero poco a poco va cuajando y nos refugiamos en una cafeteria. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que acabe de nevar. Un instinto me dice que no mire detras y yo, como soy yo, miro, Ahi esta Xene sentado en una mesa mirandome friamente Me dirijo a la puerta y miro al cielo. Leugo miro si ha cuajado demasiado. Todavia se puede caminar.

-Espera parece que esta parando volvamos. -le digo a Tori.

-Si tu lo dices...

entonces salgo mas decidida que nunca andando entre la nieve. La pulsera se activa y empiezo a gotear sangre.

-Celia, tu muñeca sangra...- Me dice Tori mirandome. Al parecer me he vuelto inmune al dolor de tanto que he recibido.

-No pasa nada. Tu solo corre. -Le digo mientras llevo las tres bolsas. Llegamos al autobus muertas de frio. Yo me voy a mi asiento normal y pongo el nuevo portatil y empiezo a actualizarlo. Rato despues de las actualizaciones copio todos mis archivos y listo! Le doy los guantes a todos aparte de sus botellas de agua, le doy a silvia su abrigo que se pone muy contenta y me da un abrazo. Le doy tambien a La enttrenadora que me sonrie cuando le doy sus cosas, a veteran tambien. Todos vuelven a estar animados y hablan entre ellos

apoyo la cabeza en la ventana y miro al cielo. Shawn parece no sentirse ni bien ni mal con la nieve...

-Porque no ponemos la radio? -pregunta Mark.

-Es una buena idea -dice Veteran mientras sintoniza. Encuentra un canal en el que se oye bien las noticias.

+Los estudiantes de la academia Alius han aparecido en otro instituto de la zona! -todos levantamos la cabeza Veteran y la entrenadora se miran minutos despues estamos de camino a otro pueblo, yo me pongo los auriculares y empiezo a escuchar musica. Suena Heart by Heart, y empiezo a cantarla en voz baja Silvia y Nelly que se sientan en la misma mesa que yo sonrien al oirme. El otro asiento siempre ha estado vacio. Mientras Silvia vuelve a vendarme la muñeca y desinfecta poniendo tambien hielo miro por la ventana escuchando musica cantando, apoyo la cabeza en mi asiento y cierro los ojos.

-Hay gente en la carretera... -Dice Aki

-Paramos entrenadora? -Pregunta Shawn.

-Mmmm... Si, necesitan ayuda y estaran muertos de frio. Señor Veteran pare.

El señor Veteran para y yo abro los ojos y me quito los auriculares

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Extrañada.

-Hay gente en la carretera...

-Ah... -Suelto.

-Gracias. -Un momento, esa voz me parece familiar.

-Podeis sentaros donde querais. -Oigo que dice la entrenadora.

-Pero si eres el chico del otro dia! Como dijiste que te llamabas... Xavier.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi... Este es mi amigo Bryce. -dice, no logro caer ahora... esa voz... Oh no...

Xene y su amigo peliblanco se encaminan hacia los asientos libres Al lado de Tori y... A mi lado... Xene... A mi lado... Mala idea... Silvia me sigue curando y yo me vuelvo a poner los uariculares cuando Xen se sienta a mi lado. Dejo de cantar. Y empiezo a bsucar por internet mientras la musica sigue sonando, de vez en cuando nos miramos por lo bajo. Bryce habla con Tori que parece no recordar nada.

-Vamos al instituto donde a atacado Alius, si nos pilla de camino pdoriamso dejaros a vosotros...

-Nosotros tambien vamos alli.

-Celia. -Exclama Silvia, me quito los auriculares al aprecer lleva rato llamandome.

-Eh?

-Que si ha dejado de dolerte. -Me dice Sujetando el hielo en la muñeca.

-Eh... Si ya esta... -mi mirada se cruza con la de Xene y rapidamente vuelve al ordenador.

-Celia busca alguna noticia por favor. -le dice Nelly

_**Busqueda: Noticias**_

_**Resultados 0,87870980**_

_**Noticias**_

_**La academia alius ha vuelto ha atacar esta vez con otro equi... +Leer mas**_

_**Academia alius nuevo enemigo de la tierra? +Leer mas**_

_**Alius planeta no conocido +Leer mas**_

_**Academia Alius Ataca el instituto Raim... +Leer mas**_

_**Academia Alius secuestra a Celia Hills en instituto Raim... +Leer mas**_

-Toma -digo girando el portatil hacia ella, Todas de alius. -digo quitandome los auriculares.

-Eh... pero...

-Que ocurre?

-Nada Celia no pasa nada. Jude...

-Nelly. Enseñame eso.

-No celia en serio no pasa nad...

-¡Nelly! -Le arranco el portatil de las manos y vuelve a mi como un rayo.

Nelly ha pinchado en el enlace en el que sale un articulo de mi secuestro. Y leo lo que pone rapidamente

_**Academia Alius secuestra a Celia Hills en instituto Raimon**_

_**Una chica de 15 años llama Celia hills ha sido secuestrada, tiene el pelo azul oscuro hasta los codos. Sus padres murieron en un tragico accidente, su hermano traiciono a su hermana yendose a la Royal. La vida de esta chica debe de ser horrible. Sus padres murieron en un accidente que se ha descubeirto hace poco fue provocado. Hemos hablado con amigos de sus padres y esto hemos sacado en comun, han prefirido mantenerse en el anonimato:**_

_**++No eran buenas personas, Si lo hubieran sido, habrian influenciado ha sus hijos no separarse**_

_**nunca.**_

_**++Celia no vive bien, es bastante pobre. Esta chica deberia estar en un internado.**_

_**++Su hermano tampoco le ha ayudado mucho.**_

Me levanto de golpe y le doy tal golpe al ordenador que cae al suelo. Me voy a las escaleras y subo a la parte superior del autobus donde estan las camas. Cierro la trampilla con pestillo para que nadie me moleste y cierro los ojos.

*Narracion normal

Mark coge el portatil , Todo el mundo esta en silencio, Jude Silvia y Nelly se han ido hacia las escaleras, jude intenta abrir la trampilla.

-Celia... -Dice Suavemente.

Nadie responde

-Necesita estar sola.- Le dice Silvia.

-Mark, dame ese portatil. -dice Jude. Mirando como Mark lee el articulo.

-Eh... no creeo qeu se abuena idea... -dice Mark antes de que Jude coga el portatil, despeus de leerllo, enfadado lo deja en la mesa de Celia y se vuelve a sentar cruzado de brazos. Silvia y Nelly se sientan incomodas.


	4. Chapter 4

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ,

otra cosa que olvide comentar, el autobus es de dos pisos, en el segundo estan las literas donde duermen todos, en cada litera hay dos cortinas una para la cama de arriba y otra para las de abajo, las chicas duermen en unas camas individuales que estan tapadas con una enorme cortina de terciopelo negra es cmo una habitacion solo para chicas. Hay seis camas, En una duerme Tori, en la otra Silvia, en medio Celia, Nelly en la ultima. Cada cama y litera tiene una comoda especial con varillas par que lso cajones no se abran, pueden gaurdar diversas cosas alli.

**Capitulo 4: Destrozada**

El autobus se para. Celia sale acompañada de su hermano. Se sienta en el banquillo mirando al equipo Epsilon que ha machacado al Claustro. "Xavier" y "Bryce" salen de ahi y se sientan en las gradas mientras Mark le da a Celia el portatil, Se preparan para jugar junto a Scotty un chico del claustro sagrado.

Empiezan a jugar, hay algunos espectadores. Yo escribo lo que veo en el portatil. En un nuevo documento llamado: _Alius-Epsilon VS Raimon_

En la primera parte no hemos cosneguido meter ningun gol. Ellos han conseguido uno. Yo sigo escribiendo. Empieza la segundo parte, el Raimon esta apunto de meter un gol cuando veo que un niño pequeño se cae al campo no se de donde, veo a camara lenta como un balon negro que ha slaido de la nada se dirige a el, suelto mi portatil y me levanto de golpe mirandoa Xene y al otro chico que se han cruzado de brazos esperando a que pase algo. Lo veo todo a camara lenta empiezo a marearme, la pulsera se ha vuelto a activar, veo como Jude corre hacia el pequeño y lo cubre para que no le pase nada, Ese Balon va a dañar a mi hermano!

-Jude! -Grito pero un resplandor me ha inundado los ojos levanto la mano y el balon cae rebotando. Lo he vuelto a hacer. El capitan del Epsilon me mira junto a los otros dos chicos. Jude se lleva al pequeño con su madre. Y me mira preocupado. Finjo que no ha pasado nada. Silvia y Nelly me miran. Todos me estan observando. Me siento incomoda.

-Porque no haceis una foto? Os durara mas. -les suelto bastante borde cerrando el portatil y yendome.

*Narra Xene

-Gazelle, a ti tambien te ha sorprendido que lo haiga echo una segunda vez? -digo sin dejar de observarla.

-Bueno, no tanto. -Me responde cruzando los brazos.

-Deberiamos ir a por ella, no creo que se le acerque nadie de momento... -Digo levantandome.

-Espera, no le asustes, simplemente observemosla.

*Narracion normal media hora despues

-No lo entiendo! Nelly Silvia salid de vuestro escondite va a parecer que hablo sola -Dice Celia mientras las chicas salen avergonzadas.

-Como lo has...

-No soy tonta. -Le responde Celia a Nelly, sin saber que dos chicos estan observandola de lejos.-como ha ido el partido?

-les robamos el balon y se fueron... -Dice Nelly comenzando a caminar inconscientemente hacia el escondite de los chicos, antes de que Celia le responda.

-Vale, voy a ganar dinero... Nelly, cancion. -dice sentandose en un banco frente una tienda de deportes, Dentro estan Xene y Gazelle observandoles desde el escaparate.

-Porque no me pides nunca una cancion a mi? -pregunta Aki con un puchero y los ojos grandes y llorosos.

-Porque eres demasiado melosa.

*Narra Xene.

Oigo a Celia contestar a Aki y me apoyo en el escaparate con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Nelly... Cancion. -oigo imapacientarse a Celia,

-Vas a cantar aqui en la calle? -Nelly pregunta eso sorprendida.

-Tienes razon... vamos al autobus. -dice Celia. Genial, ahora tenemos que espiarles desde el autobus Yuju.

*Narra Celia,

Llego al autobus y todos me miran. Paso de enfadarme, espero a que lleguen Las demas para cerrar la trampilla con pestillo.

-Nelly... CANCION.

-Stronger. Te vale? -Me pregunta.

-Cuanto crees que puedo ganar?

-cien?

-De acuerdo... -entonces comienzo a cantar. Es un programa especial depende de lo bein que cantes te envian dinero a cambio de que vendas un poco tu voz. La cancion acaba y la puntuacion son unos 400 puntos.

-he ganado 200... Nos da para una semana...?-Digo haciendo calculos en la mente. -Que hora es?

-Las... 19:25 -Me dice Silvia.

-Ah... Mañana me enviaran el dinero.

***Aquella noche**

Celia estaba tumbada en su cama, con el pijama puesto mirando su muñeca en alto.

-Celia duermete ya... -dice Jude asomandose.

-Voy a tomar el aire. -el pijama de Celia son unos pantalones cortos color azul y una camisa negra.

-Ten cuidado.

-Porque no sales conmigo?

-De acuerdo

ambos salieron y Celia se sento en una roca que habia por alli, hacia rato, habian salido de la ciudad/pueblo y se encontraban en un bosque muy extraño y oscuro.

Despues de un rato Jude se fue, y Celia se miro la pulsera.

-Ufff... -Bufo, despues miro al cielo, preguntandose quien era ese hombre que le habia ayudado a escapar, se quedo asi un rato, hasta que oyo un ruido.

-Quien anda ahi? -pregunto. Luego de preguntar es se oyeron mas ruidos y se movieron muchas hojas, como si fuera a haber una emboscada en cualquier momento. Se oyo un grit de chica y despues un golpe. Celia se interno en el bosque y vio a unas personas mirando a una chica con el cabello violeta. Instintivamente se escondio tras un arbol y observo, pocos minutos despues, ellos registraron a la chica que llevaba un uniforme de escuela y se fueron. Celia se acerco a ella, y la zarandeo le giro la cara y vio que tenia varios cortes, despues se oyeron mas ruidos, con cuidado la levanto y se la llevo a la caravana inazuma.

-Necesito ayuda! -grito al entrar


End file.
